Miosótis
by Moony J4M
Summary: Universo Alternativo. Sirius conhece Remus por acaso e os dois iniciam uma amizade que pode vir a ser muito mais que isso. Slash, SiriusRemus.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Passei meses economizando para poder comprar um binóculo decente. Comprei. E então eu passava horas e horas observando os carros, as pessoas na rua, as casas, os prédios; enfim, tudo. Eu olhava tudo isso da varando do meu apartamento, confortavelmente sentado. Mas um dia enjoei da "paisagem" e resolvi ver da janela do meu quarto. Da varando eu podia ver o parque bem em frente ao meu prédio e do quarto já não dava mais para vê-lo. Mas eu podia ver cada janela de cada prédio ou casa. Passei dias observando as pessoas o que elas ficavam fazendo em suas casas. Algumas tinham uma rotina comum e não eram muito interessantes. Outras davam festas e, isso sim, era mais legal de se olhar.

Só que tudo começou quando uma vez, já anoitecendo, avistei uma casa um pouco mais longe, provavelmente já em outro bairro próximo, que podia ser visto por entre dois prédios grandes. Todas as casas lá eram iguais; dois andares, algumas janelas, um jardim pequeno. Mas aquela me interessou mais por causa da janela do segundo andar. Parecia ser um quarto. Com certeza era um quarto. Dava para ver um pedaço da cama, uma porta que parecia ser de guarda-roupa e uma mesa bem em frente á janela, com alguns livros e papéis em cima, além de alguns outros objetos que não consegui identificar, mas tudo muito arrumado.

De repente um garoto entrou no quarto. Não aparentava ter mais do que catorze anos e devia estar voltando da escola, porque usava uma calça social preta, sapatos pretos, uma camisa branca de botões e uma gravata vermelha que ele tirou assim que fechou a porta. Colocou a mochila em cima da cadeira em frente à mesa e começou a tirar a camisa, depois os sapatos e então a calça. Entrou numa porta mais pra dentro do quarto (que provavelmente era o banheiro) e saiu de lá alguns momentos depois com uma toalha enrolada na cintura e outra nas mãos que ele estava usando para enxugar os cabelos. Se aproximou um pouco mais da janela e puxou cortinas brancas. Esperei. Então ele abriu as cortinas de novo pouco tempo depois, já vestido. Se sentou na cadeira depois de tirar a mochila de lá e puxou alguns papéis que estavam na ponta da mesa pra mais perto de si. Amassou alguns e jogou no chão. Pegou um lápis e começou a fazer uns movimentos no papel que me fizeram pensar que era mais provável ele estar desenhando do que escrevendo. Minha teoria se confirmou quando ele levantou a folha a altura dos olhos e ela ficou meio "transparente" por causa da luz do quarto, e eu vi uns traços cinzas que com certeza eram um desenho, embora eu não pudesse distinguir o que era exatamente que estava desenhado. Ele pôs a folha de volta na mesa e recomeçou seu trabalho. Me levantei da minha cadeira e subi na minha própria mesa, me sentando lá e assim ficando mais perto - praticamente encostado - do vidro da janela. Impaciente, encostei de vez o binóculo no vidro, pouco me importando se ia arranhar ou não. Eu só não abria aquela janela por medo de cair os dois andares e quebrar o pescoço. De qualquer forma, continuei observando aquele garoto. Por causa da maior proximidade agora eu podia ver que seu cabelo era castanho claro. Ele também era pálido e não parecia muito feliz. Era só um garoto.

Passei mais ou menos um ano observando ele. Não sabia seu nome e não me atrevia a tentar ir na sua casa. Mas porque eu iria lá? Não sei. Ás vezes me dava vontade de vê-lo de perto. Só isso.

Em apenas um ano ele cresceu bastante. Todos os dias chegava da escola e tomava banho. Ás vezes descia logo após o banho, às vezes só mais tarde, depois de desenhar ou ler um pouco. Fazia as tarefas da escola quando subia ao quarto de novo. Vez ou outra ele sorria sozinho, talvez se lembrando de alguma coisa engraçada. Seus dentes eram grandes, formando um sorriso enorme, lindo. Muito raramente ele gargalhava. Era realmente incrível, mais incrível ainda que o sorriso. Um dia ele subiu ao quarto com alguns presentes nos braços e pôs em cima da mesa duas velas de aniversário, com as bases sujas de bolo. Eram um "1" e um "5". Ele fez quinze anos. Seu corpo ficou mais forte e ele aparentava estar mais alto. Os ombros largos e a cintura bem definida, mas não fina demais, deveriam ser por conta da natação; nos finais de semana ele saía de manhã e voltava à tarde, com uma bolsa de onde tirava óculos de natação, touca, essas coisas.

De vez em quando ele colocava flores num vasinho na mesa. Na maioria das vezes eram miosótis. Ele dormia cedo, acordava cedo. Fazia tudo certinho. Tudo sempre no mesmo horário, na mesma ordem, mudando uma coisinha aqui outra ali às vezes. Acordar-ir pra escola-voltar pra casa-tomar- banho-descer(provavelmente para jantar)-voltar ao quarto-desenhar-ler-dormir. Era basicamente isso. Recebia alguns telefonemas, que eram sempre rápidos. Só podiam ser amigos ou algo assim, porque se fosse uma namorada ele falaria com mais emoção e demoraria mais. Então deduzi que não tinha namorada.

Ele seguia uma rotina, como todas as pessoas que eu desisti de observar porque seguiam rotinas chatas. A dele não era diferente de nenhuma delas, mas algo me atraía ali. Eu não olhava mais nada por aquele binóculo, apenas ele. Agora ele era único.


	2. Finalmente, o encontro

Sirius P.O.V.

Acordei sentindo que só dormi quinze minutos. Olhei pro relógio e vi que realmente só tinha dormido quinze minutos. Já eram seis horas da manhã. Na noite anterior ele aparentemente não estava conseguindo dormir. Fiquei olhando pra ele até que dormisse, como de costume. E ele só dormiu às cinco e quarenta e cinco da manhã, em ponto. Deve ter acordado tão moído quanto eu (se bem que ele estava se revirando numa cama fofinha enquanto eu ficava encostado na janela, então eu deveria estar muito pior que ele.).

Se eu continuasse naquele ritmo, provavelmente perderia meu emprego. Cheguei atrasado no jornal e dormi mais do que escrevi.

"Você não ta com uma cara muito boa hoje, Sirius."

"Sério? Se você não me dissesse eu nem teria percebido." – respondi, áspero. Meu humor não era dos melhores quando eu dormia mal. E James sabia muito bem disso, a ponto de não se importar com minha falta de educação.

"Continua observando aquele garoto? Isso tá virando uma obsessão, sabia? Pode te prejudicar."

"Eu sei, eu sei..."

"Você tem duas alternativas: ou pára de olhar pra ou então vai até lá."

"Quê? Até a casa dele? Ótimo, então eu chego lá – que eu nem sei onde fica direito – bato na porta e aí ele atende e eu digo, 'oi, tudo bem, eu sou o louco que há um ano não faz outra coisa da vida além de te olhar.'. Seria perfeito, Prongs."

"Até que é uma boa apresentação... De qualquer forma, arranje alguma coisa pra fazer nos horários em que costuma olhar pra ele, quem sabe assim você se distrai um pouco e de quebra ainda esquece o tal. Saia com alguém, se divirta."

"Não, obrigado."

"Ah, qual é, Siri."

Num gesto autoritário ele pegou minha agenda de telefones.

"Homem. Homem. Homem. Mulher, mas já casou. Essa daqui te odeia. Essa também. Homem. Homem. Tem algum outro gênero nessa agenda?"

"Justin mudou de sexo semana passada."

"Muito engraçado... _Sério?_"

"Não. Mas o que você esperava? Sabe muito bem que prefiro eles."

"Tá, mas poderia mudar de vez em quando, né? Mulheres não são ruins... Ligue para um desses, então. Vai."

"Não, não, não quero. Agora vai embora, eu preciso trabalhar."

"Ainda volto aqui e te faço arranjar alguém pra sábado!"

"Tá, tá, mas fecha a porta."

Remus P.O.V.

Passei a noite toda me revirando na cama, sem sono. Já fazia algum tempo que isso estava acontecendo. É como se de repente eu sentisse que havia alguém me observando o tempo todo, que soubesse tudo o que eu fazia ou deixaria de fazer. Várias vezes olhei pela minha janela em busca de alguém em alguma outra janela que estivesse me olhando, mas não achei ninguém. Só o que eu via eram as mesmas casas quadradas, com seus moradores quadrados, donos de carros quadrados estacionados nos seus jardins quadrados. Sempre a mesma chatice com a qual eu convivo há quinze anos. Às vezes quando uma pessoa nasce num lugar assim, acaba se acostumando e não acha ruim. Afinal, foi criada no meio disso. Mas eu nunca me acostumei. No meu bairro não havia sequer uma boate, bar ou restaurante. Nem prédios. Só casas. Casas quadradas e iguais, todas iguais. Até da mesma cor. E os vizinhos são todos iguais. Eu vivo no bairro mais sem graça de Londres, e tenho que me despencar até o outro lado da cidade, de metrô, só para ir a escola. Se ao menos valesse a pena ir lá... Sou tão invisível que as pessoas nem sabem meu nome. Estudo lá desde pequeno e _ninguém sabe o meu nome_. Mas também nunca achei ruim, afinal são um bando de idiotas. Eles parecem não notar que existe um mundo além do portão da escola. A única coisa de boa que me resta fazer lá é prestar atenção nas aulas para me formar o mais rápido possível e ir embora daquele lugar, e nadar. E, modéstia à parte, eu nado bem. Não tem nada melhor do que ficar lá, naquela piscina enorme. Só eu e a água. É até melhor do que desenhar. Não sei se desenho bem mesmo, nunca mostrei nada pra ninguém, mas meus desenhos não me parecem tão ruins.

Mas aí, na minha própria casa, no meu próprio quarto, no único lugar em que eu ainda poderia ter um pouco de paz (porque a livraria em que eu trabalho também não é nenhum mar de rosas.), eu me sinto vigiado. Quando trocava de roupa, então, sentia mais ainda o tal observador. Tive que começar a fazer no banheiro, com a porta fechada. Mais um pouco dessa paranóia e eu acabaria indo morar no banheiro.

Saí da escola em direção ao trabalho imaginando se teria uma pouco de sossego quando chegasse em casa. Cheguei ao shopping, onde ficava a livraria, pontualmente. Eu nunca me atrasava. Pelo menos isso notavam em mim. Tirei apenas a gravata do uniforme e me sentei no caixa, como sempre. Em menos de dez minutos já tinha uma fila à minha frente, de pessoas com livros a comprar. No meio da tarde o movimento se acalmou e chegou minha "hora de almoço", que estava mais pra jantar. Estava arrumando minhas coisas para ir ao restaurante mais próximo, quando um barulho chamou minha atenção. Um homem tinha derrubado um livro pesadíssimo nos pés, e pulava num só enquanto tentava guardar o livro. Devia ter doído muito, coitado. Minha primeira reação foi rir, e depois, notar que ele estava me olhando, então parei. Me assustei quando ele veio na minha direção, pensei que fosse pra reclamar ou qualquer coisa do tipo e então percebi que queria apenas comprar alguns livros.

"Não vai levar aquele?" – não resisti ao impulso de perguntar isso.

"Quê, aquele assassino? Não, obrigado." – ele respondeu revoltado. Ri mais uma vez. Enquanto passava os livros pude olhar melhor para ele. Tinha cabelos muito pretos e olhos muito cinzas. Um contraste interessante.

"Pronto." – falei lhe entregando o saco com os livros e vi que ele me olhava atentamente. Por um momento tive a mesma sensação que tinha no meu quarto, quando me sentia observado. "Volte sempre"

Ele não respondeu. Apenas se afastou um pouco e continuou me analisando profundamente. De repente seu rosto se iluminou como se naquele exato momento tivesse encontrado a resposta para uma dúvida de muito tempo. Deu um sorriso genuíno e saiu, aparentemente feliz.


End file.
